1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of amusement devices and more particularly to novel roller skates.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Roller skating has long been a favorite form of amusement and recreation for children and teenagers. As a result, a wide assortment of roller skates have been devised. These roller skates have been equipped with different types of wheels, depending upon the type of surface on which the skates are to be used. For example, conventional children's skates intended for outdoor use are commonly provided with metal wheels, while skates intended for indoor use are provided with rubber or non-metallic wheels.
The existing roller skates have not been designed with the aim of permitting the individual user to install different types of wheels on his skates. As a consequence, there has been no attempt to construct the wheel mounting means of roller skates in such a way as to permit easy removal and replacement of the wheels or to provide replacement wheel sets for roller skates. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,612 and 2,664,692 illustrate two types of existing roller skate wheel mounts. The difficulty of removing and replacing conventional roller skate wheels also deters users from repairing or replacing worn or damaged wheels with the result that roller skates are often prematurely discarded because of a worn or damaged wheel.
Some roller skates, generally the less costly skates, such as children's outdoor skates, are arranged to be worn over street shoes, while the more costly skates, such as indoor skates, are provided with boots for receiving the user's feet. These latter skates are not adjustable to accommodate a wide range of foot sizes. On the other hand, roller skates which are worn over street shoes, while generally adjustable to accommodate a relatively wide range of shoe sizes, often come loose from the shoes and thus present a serious safety hazard. Moreover, skates of this latter kind also tend to mar or indent the wearer's shoes.